


when your heart begins to break

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stumbled back to camp, tails between their legs, bruised, beaten, disheartened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when your heart begins to break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts), [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts), [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).



> A missing scene from the white space between _Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_ and _Sing_. Many, many thanks to Mizface for beta, and to Luce, for putting up with me. Title from _The Kids From Yesterday_ by MCR, of course.
> 
> This is _not_ RPF. Meaning the characters are not former members of My Chemical Romance. Weird, I know. This might be the worst bandom story ever in the history of bad bandom stories, but I liked it and it's finally OUT of my head. Thank fucking God.
> 
> Also available as a [podfic](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/when-your-heart-begins-to-break), performed by the lovely Andeincascade.

They stumbled back to camp, tails between their legs, bruised, beaten, disheartened.

KK took some time to tend to their wounds: Jet's forehead was a mess of cuts, some with shards of glass still embedded in them, Tee had twisted his knee at some point and FG had a scorched spot where a plasma blast had skimmed skin and taken out a chunk of his shoulder.

He used a small portion of their carefully hoarded water supply to wipe away the blood and dirt, ignoring the pounding drumbeat refrain of _she's gone, she's gone_ pulsing through his veins.

The grief of it was written on their faces in dark smudges and pale, pale skin and the way they couldn't meet each others' eyes.

Korse had taken _her_ , stolen away with their heart and soul.

* * *

They were depressed, lethargic, holed up at camp, waiting, waiting for _something_ to bring them to life again.

At night, they laid curled on the floor in their blanket nests, insomnia-haunted, close but not touching, each too afraid of the blame that slicked their skin like sweat. The air was hot and motionless, stifling.

After two sleepless nights, KK was drowning in the roaring white noise in his head, sinking deeper, eyes blind. There was a horrible, gnawing pain low in his belly that was growing unbearable.

"We have to get her back." Tee's voice was calm and steady and _alive_ , cutting through the crackling darkness in KK's ears.

KK sat up, wrapped in threadbare blankets, wide-eyed in the dimness. "What?" He felt the weight of Tee's determination rippling through the room, could almost see the others nodding in agreement.

He shivered, feeling the cold weight of _fate_ slipping over them.

"Tee's right. We have to get her back," Jet said, rustling closer. "We can't go on like this."

"Like what?" KK _knew_ he sounded defensive, but the idea of going to Battery City scared the fuck out of him.

"Guilty." FG's voice was soft in the night. "The guilt's eating us alive."

  


* * *

They fell back on the mundane, the ordinary.

KK and Jet took refuge in action, going out and scavenging for water, getting into scrapes with some burn gangs while FG tinkered with everything he could get his hands on: the Trans, KK's powerglove, their rayguns. No one complained, because everything that FG touched worked _better_ afterward.

Tee just sat and stared at the horizon, toward Battery City. He was thoughtful, and KK could almost hear the clicking of the gears in Tee's brain.

* * *

The plan was simple.

KK thought it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.

KK argued but Tee just sat there, toying with his gun, not giving KK the satisfaction of fighting back. Finally, KK gave up on the logic of words and resorted to the emotional, goading Tee with screamed insults and cutting remarks until they ended up outside, anger and aggression blooming into a physical confrontation.

KK was a fighter, but Tee gave as good as he got, punching and hitting and eventually knocking KK down onto the hard-packed dirt and sitting on his chest. He dodged KK's flailing arms and pinned them down with his knees, leaning _hard_ as KK cursed at Tee and struggled.

He didn't stop fighting Tee's weight until he felt the wet brimming in his eyes, fear stealing his strength.

Tee carefully stroked KK's cheek with a calloused finger, wiped away the tears as KK's anger broke like waves crashing against a rocky shore. "It's gonna be okay, KK. I promise, everything will be fine," he said softly, soothingly. Tee twisted, rolled, and pulled KK tight into his arms.

"I don't wanna die, and if we go to Battery City, we're all gonna die," he wept, clinging to Tee.

Tee held him, held him close and buried his face into KK's hair. "Killjoys never die," he whispered.

KK wished he could believe it.

* * *

"You should stay behind, with Dr. D and Pony, backup in case things go wavy." Tee sat up, gaze drawn toward the horizon, voice distant. "I'll feel better knowing you're safe."

KK just nodded, wrung out, exhausted and hurting. Tee had a hell of a right hook.

* * *

He dreamed of an endless white tunnel, Tee steady at the wheel, FG and Jet grim and determined in the back. When he woke, his eyelashes were matted and wet with tears that left tracks through the dust on his cheeks.

Scrubbing at his face, he pushed away the fear and made himself go.

* * *

A look of surprise flashed across Tee's face when he approached. KK wanted to hide from those strangely fey eyes, but couldn't. There was no place left to go.

They stared at each other, still and silent, until a sad little smile crossed Tee's mouth. He reached out and caught the back of KK's neck, held tight and pulled him close, close until their foreheads met. Tee never looked away.

"Let's make some noise," he said, voice soft.

KK closed his eyes, forcing back the tears. When he opened them again, Tee was a little blurry. "Art is the weapon," he whispered back.

"I love you," Tee mouthed, and with a final squeeze, he let go and turned toward the car.

In the passenger seat, KK turned and reached back for FG and Jet, grounding himself in the feel of their rough, warm hands, trying to shake off the oppressive cold in his heart. They were all wearing their finest, like they were going to a motorbaby party. "Let's do this thing."

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] when your heart begins to break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850782) by [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)




End file.
